Corroded, rusted, or otherwise damaged pipes are prevalent in many buildings, especially those constructed many years ago. Water leaks are a common problem which occurs in many households around the world. Many leaks occur at junctures, valves, or ends of piping circuits. For example, leaks may occur on sinks or toilets. Such leaks are typically easy to detect and repair as the defective parts are exposed and accessible by users.
Some types of leaks are easily correctable; while others may present challenges to many home owners to completely eliminate water leaking as the source of leakage may come from different places, including the ceiling, rooftop, toilet, or kitchen where pipes may be located. There are different types of solutions to detect leakages, including employing infrared technologies or using colored liquid to trace the source of leakage. Typically, in most situations, owners should be partly held responsible for failing to foresee leakages before they happen. In reality, there are many preventive measures that can be adopted by a home owner. For example, during renovation of a home unit, a home unit should be examined thoroughly to identify the areas that may present the highest risks of water leaking. Unfortunately, most property owners have paid too much attention to the artistic aspects of the renovation work without laying good foundations to account for the wear and tear of the building over time.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for a system and method detecting, fixing, and/or prevent instances of leaky pipes in a building or other dwelling.